Vanilla2 Games-A transformice fanfiction
by Mexifix
Summary: When an announcement spreads through the rough room of Vanilla2, everyone is left in shock. Blood with shed between the closest friends. Fur will bristle. Ears will be torn, as every mouse fights for their life. In an unexplained room that looks like a forest, nothing seems to make sense. Even the fact of the ones chosen.
1. Chapter one

Wind ran through Apple's fur as she bolted across the grassy field. The stalks of grass and fern tugged at her belly fur. Light as a feather, she spotted the cheese. _Easy!_ She thought, kicking her legs back in a final dash towards it, picking up a piece and placing it on her back. She had only taken a few steps backward, when suddenly she felt her body go weightless. _Oh no! Not this map!_ She thought wildly, a shiver zipping through her body as the ground drifted away, the cheese, heavy on her shoulders, slipping off her back. Finally, she went limp, as the shrieks of angry and shocked mice drifted away.

Suddenly, a loud booming voice split the air. It was female, but very serious and important sounding. "Time for the first ever Vanilla2 games." The voice boomed. A wave of shock rippled through Apple's mind, crashing down. She began to panic. _What? No, I CAN'T be chosen!_ The words rolled over and over in her head. Apple was shocked to see a new map appear before her eyes, a dense forest. _Tig?_ Apple thought, looking up at the larger mouse, sleek, clean, not a single hair sticking up on her pelt. The other mice, surrounding Apple in a messy circle, were whispering to one another, neck fur bristling, eyes wide with shock and fear.

They were in a mossy clearing, large enough for the thirty-six mice in the room. The sun was high above their heads, clouds creeping in. The trees around the mice, were thick oaks. _I don't see anything wrong with the place._ Apple thought hopefully, even though she knew that there was. Several bits of cheese were spread around, and around twenty-four stone podiums shot out of the ground like tree trunks. They were just tall enough for mice to get up on them. _Oh no._ Apple thought, quickly counting the stone bases. _Twenty-four, out of thirty-six. I don't stand a chance._

"Gather around. It's time to pick. You probably know the drill." Tig said, overlooking the worried mice, eyes glistening evilly. Carefully, no, slowly, she reached into a container. Strips of paper with small writing in what looked like graphite, shuffled around, her paw slowly reaching out for the bottom. She pulled it out and drew it up to her eye-level. "Cidboy!" She gasped, shocked.

The piece of paper fluttered out of her paw. A mouse with tiger stripes made his way out of the crowd. "Yes, Tig." He said, voice thick with confidence, a hint of worry buried deep down as he made his way to the taller mouse. "I didn't plan this." She whispered, placing her head on the other mouse's. "Go and pick one of the podiums." She whispered, flicking her tail over to the rim of stone. Cidboy nodded, and ran off.

Tig's eyes were now thickly clouded with worry as she reached in again. "I did _not_ plan that." She repeated, as she carelessly fumbled out a piece of paper. "Eleny." She announced, her voice emotionless. A thick cloud of worry suddenly dawned down onto Apple. "No..." She whispered, looking down at her paws. Mostly everyone knew who she was, as most mice let out gasps. Apple looked over her shoulder, where Eleny was standing, her paws in a tangle. "Oh... okay..." She whispered, making her way out of the circle, her tail flicking.

Tig looked down at the mouse, shuffling out awkwardly. Slowly, she made her way towards Tig. "It's nice to see you." Tig said, her head tapping Eleny lightly. Eleny slowly nodded, flicking a strand of her frizzy, curly dark grey hair. "It's okay..." She murmured. "You know the drill." Tig said gently. Eleny nodded, and trekked off.

"Next." She whispered, reaching in her paw again, quickly pulling out a slip of paper. Silence coated the air as he eyes flicked across the paper. "Shadowwingz." Tig said, dropping the paper onto the earth. "Okay." Shadowwingz quickly said, getting up from her spot beside Blissblossom, as she bolted up to the stone wall. "Yes, yes, that way." Tig said, confused at why she was so eager. And so, the choosing went on. Orangspace, Oof, Vonzombie, ILoveKosho, Hotdonna and Laurenxdxd were chosen. Now, the stone podiums were becoming bigger.

 _No districts. Odd._ Apple thought. _There must be a reason._ She thought quickly. "Applepitch." The words cut the air. Shock bolted through Apple's body. "No!" She gasped. Glitterby499, sitting beside her, she quickly got up. "No! You can't go!" She pleaded, her tail drooping. Apple thought. "I have to." She said, walking out of the circle, and up to Tig. "I can't believe she wasn't sure! I would have loved to go!" One mouse squeaked, their voice high. _Ya right._ Apple thought, and Tig bent down her head to tap hers. "Over with the others." She said crossly. Apple nodded. Wearily she made her way through the grass towards the podiums. Crossly, she began to speed up. Quickly, with one bound, she got up onto one.

Tucking her tail under her body, Apple settled down. I'm going to die in the next few days. Apple admitted. Deep down she knew she could escape this. Bolt into the forest, never to be seen again. But she would rather die trying to win, then die a coward. Her eyes looked out blankly at the other mice, waiting for the other results.

The lean shape of a mouse strod through the grass, up to where Tig was standing, a slip of paper down at her paws. "Oh, oh Curlyrae." She said, as Curlyrae, Apple realized, began to make their way up the small slope. "It's, well, it's a bit of an honor." Curly said, just loud enough for Apple to hear. She quickly cocked her ears, able to hear more.

"It only seems to be one now." Tig said evilly, her face turning into a grin. Curly took a small step back, tall pointing out. "I don't want to die." Curly turned and ran off, tail flicking, as they turned over to the wall of podiums. Quickly Curly leaped up onto the podium beside Apple. "All going well, I hope?" Apple said, trying to be nice. Curly looked down at their paws. "I guess."

Shaking her head, Apple looked over to the mouse sitting beside her. Orangspace was curled up in a ball, tail resting peacefully under her nose. "Aren't you worried?" Apple asked, flicking her ear. Suddenly a name caught Apple's attention. "Glitterby499." She heard. With one frantic whip around, she caught a glance of Tig reading out a slip of paper. "No!" Apple gasped, watching the chubby mouse clumber out of the crowd. "What is it now." Orang asked impatiently. "It can't be her."


	2. Chapter two

Orang suddenly flicked her head upwards, as she watched Glitter come out of the crowd. "What's the big deal?" She asked, cocking her head to the side. No cheers or gasps filled the room, unlike when the other's were chosen. "It's nothing that would matter to you." Apple spat, turning around to face Orang. "You don't care about ANY mouse!" Apple curled her lip in rage, her neck fur bristling. "I don't." Orang muttered, laying down again, and curled her tail under her chin. Apple tensed her muscles. "Careless!" Apple screeched. Now the other tributes were staring at the two mice. "What's wrong _now_." One mouse muttered, cocking their head to peer at the quarreling pair. A wave of awkwardness washed over Apple. "Nothing." She whispered, so faintly as she sat down again.

Apple hadn't realized Glitter racing towards them, her eyes huge, and her pace withering as she began to slow. "Apple! I'm so happy for us!" She squeaked. _But I remember how scared you were when I was going up there._ Apple thought awkwardly, shuffling her paws. "Ya, ya." Apple murmured, ducking her head into her tan coloured chest. She pushed out a strand of hair covering her eye. Glitter dashed down to the base of Apple's podium. "Hi!" She squeaked. _I know you exist._ Apple thought crossly.

"Stop talking about nothing." Apple could make out the voice of Vonzombie, hidden at the start of the row of stone podiums. Apple flicked her tail in impatience. "I just want this game to start." Orang yawned. "Me too!" Glitter squeaked, dying to be apart of a conversation. "Could you three shut up?" Curly asked, annoyed. Apple rolled her eyes. "Sorry." Orang looked out uneasily at the cluster of mice, eagerly waiting for the results. "Don't you think it's odd that there's no tributes?" Glitter said, bringing up a new topic hopefully. Apple nodded slowly. "Get on your darn podium." Curly said through gritted teeth, shifting on her podium until she got into a comfortable position.

Impatience was crackling through the air like rain, each mouse dying to hear the final results. Eleny and ILoveKosho were whispering to one another at the start of the row. Cidboy was talking to himself, for what sounded like blurry cursing. This was taking longer than most expected. _This is never going to start! Now that I'm chosen I just want to dash off into the forest wildly, without a care in the world!_ Apple thought, shifting her glasses rested on the tip of her nose. "This is just stupid." She muttered, plopping down on her side. Curly gave a curt nod, her eyes closed. Glitter had leaped up onto a podium and was licking her chest eagerly. "This is taking longer than I expected!" She squeaked. Apple rolled her eyes.

Xenguy was dashing through the long stalks of grass, racing up to the podium. "Do I have to sit beside this idiot?" He muttered, flicking his tail as he noticed Glitter washing herself. "If you wanna get kicked out, than no." Glitter said, angry. Xen snorted, as he scrambled up onto the stone trunk. "Great, now we got that stupid sexual guy." Orang whispered in Apple's ear. Apple let out a light chuckle as her tail waved back and forth.


End file.
